littlefootadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Woodstock
Description Edit Woodstock is most likely a female Dinheirosaurus. After a fight with an Allosaurus, she lost the whip-like end of her tail. Her color is dark brown with several red patches and lots of spines going from the back of the head to the whip-like end of the tail. She also has a child. The Watering Hole Edit Woodstock is the secondary antagonist in The Watering Hole. Broken Jaw the Allosaurus threw a skull too far and it bounced away. As the skull passed his siblings and his mother, he continues following it, as the skull continued to bounce away until it stopped at the feet of an adult Dinheirosaurus. The adult just looked to Broken Jaw and walked away, however, Woodstock approached him. Unaware of the risks, Broken Jaw kept in the way of the sauropod. Woodstock turned around. As Broken Jaw jumped at Woodstock, she slapped him across the face with her whip-like tail, breaking the Allosaur's jaw and knocking out some of his teeth. 12 years later, Broken Jaw, having survived the whiplash, wakes up to the ground shaking as a herd of Dinheirosaurus appeared, including Woodstock. As the Dinheirosaurus browsed on the vegetation, Broken Jaw stalked them. As Broken Jaw went in to attack a limping juvenile Dinheirosaurus, Woodstock charged at him. The two dinosaurs confronted each other until the Dinheirosaurus made the first move. She tried to slap Broken Jaw with her tail but he constantly ducked. Then, Broken Jaw caught her tail and shook her tail about until he amputated it. Woodstock also witnessed Broken Jaw's scuffle with a Torvosaurus who stole his resting spot and injures him out of annoyance, she finds Broken Jaw nursing his wound and seems to even rub it in his face. Later the Torvosaurus wakes up and goes to the watering hole, trying to attack the wounded young Dinheirosaurus. He tries to go for it, but Woodstock protects the youngster as it flees. He accidentally almost steps on a baby Miragaia, and one of the adults hits him hard in the leg with its tail spikes. He gets annoyed and knocks down the adult sauropod to the ground. He goes after the baby sauropod. Later, Broken Jaw has recovered, and bites down on the Torvosaurus' ''neck, but the ''Torvosaurus shakes him off and tries to disembowel Broken Jaw again, but Woodstock attacks rearing up and crushes the Torvosaurus, leaving it easy prey as Broken Jaw eats him. She even seems to thank the Allosaurus for rescuing her youngster. Broken Jaw was later seen getting up from his usual post to drink from the watering hole. He nudged Woodstock's tail out of the way to drink. However, they were both disturbed by the ground shaking by the steps of heavy animals. It was a small herd of Lusotitan. Broken Jaw and Woodstock move out the way until the titans finished drinking. The Lusotitan then left in search of more food and water. Woodstock and her own herd follows. Category:Heroines Category:Dinosaurs Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies